residentevilfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Rex Harrington
"Wether it's on Zombies, monsters or even new religions, I'm the best at what I do" Rex Harrington is a member of the Geological & Science Department for Division Delta Codenamed:Anti-Virus. He is the husband of Carrie Storm who works for the New Amazons and has allowed her husband to join her and observe the religion she now practices. Rex was born in Detroit,Michigan on November 17,2017 to Sabrina and Jonathon Harrington. He also has an older brother named Victor who now works for the New Raccoon City Police Department. Both their parents died when he was on 4 and so his brother who was 16 at the time, took good care of him until he was able to take care of himself which was when he was 19. He joined Division Delta at that same age, majoring in the field of Geology & Sciences. '2037' In the year 2037, he assisted Division Delta and the New Amazons against the evils of the Umbrella Facist Group, providing medical care for anyone injured in the line of duty. After the battle, he met Carrie and the 2 married afterwards. They went to Diamond Island for their honeymoon. 'Super Soldier' Rex was given a dose of a new superhuman serum called "Vitrium S", which was experimental at the time. It was to be an alternative for the Hera symbiote, however most of the women already subjected to the experiment came out with many problems such as mental insanity, lack of Scourge and Glider production and even death. He was a success where others were not and so they took a blood sample from him and managed to make it more usable for female subjects. He now possesses enhanced human capabilities, not as powerful as people infected with T-Virus Alpha or A-Virus Alpha, but enhanced farther than an average human being. 'Powers & Abilities' As said before, Rex possesses enhanced strength, speed, reflexes, senses, endurance, stamina, agility and even healing. He is also known to still keep his youthful form even when he is 60-100 years of age. Albert Wesker could take him on and take him down quickly, however Rex's stamina is enhanced to match Wesker's, so he can take a hit and keep on coming, even if he recieves a broken arm or leg. Aside from his enhanced abilities, Rex has also demonstrated his ability to naturally read fast and his even quick thinking on the battlefield. He is trained with hand to hand combat, primarily martial arts and even his knowledge on weaponry and ammunition is highly advanced. Rex is also known to be very intelligent, as well as easily fascinated by anything that he sees or spots. He is also excellent with both a firearm and a knife. 'Weapons of Choice' Rex is an expert marksman with SMGs, Pistols and if, as he puts it "The shit hits the fan", Assault Rifles are his other option. He usually carries an FN P90 and a Beretta 93R. *FN F2000 *Colt M-16 *FN Five-Seven *Colt M1911 *Glock Pistol *Glock 17 *FN SCAR *Heckler & Koch G36 *Heckler & Koch MP5 *Heckler & Koch MP7 *Heckler & Koch USP *Heckler & Koch USP MATCH *Heckler & Koch UMP *Thompson Submachine Gun *Sterling Submachine Gun *Beretta 92 *Beretta 92F Custom 'Samurai Edge' *STG-44 *STG-45 *Haenel MKb-42 *Walther MKb-42 *MP40 *MP18 *Walther P38 *Walther PP *Walther P99 *Walther P22 *Browning Hi-Power *M4 *AR-15 *Adaptive Combat Rifle *AK-47 *AK-74 *AK-83 *Beretta 93R Auto 9 *Colt 1903 'Gallery' Carrie Storm.jpg|Carrie Storm (Rex's wife) Category:Division Delta Codenamed:Anti-Virus Category:Characters Category:Mr.Secord Category:Male Character Category:Male protagonists